


Mrs. & Mrs. Claus

by perfectlyrose



Series: 31 Days of Ficmas [15]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Established Relationship, F/F, Ficlet, Fluff, Marriage Proposal, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 08:51:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: Amy pulls out an old costume and pops the question a little earlier than she planned.





	Mrs. & Mrs. Claus

**Author's Note:**

> For Day Fifteen of 31 Days of Ficmas: prompt “santa and/or elves.”

Amy swaggered into the room and Rose burst out laughing.

“Oh my god Ames, where did you even get that?” she asked, gasping for air. Her girlfriend was dressed in a Santa costume, which wasn’t odd in and of itself, the satiny outfit with fluffy trim seemed like something Amy would have on hand. The crowning glory was the white beard somehow attached to her face.

“It’s from my kissogram days,” she said with a grin. “Dug it out for the holidays.”

“Well, you’re taking the beard off before kissing me,” Rose said, raising an eyebrow.

“Fair enough,” she said, pulling it off as she walked over to Rose. She took Rose’s sketchbook and set it aside and settled herself in Rose’s lap.

“Aren’t I supposed to sit on your lap if you’re Santa?”

“Are you complaining?”

“Not at all,” Rose said, trailing her fingers up and down Amy’s spine. “I think I have an elf costume somewhere that I could dig out, join in the festivities.”

A nervous glint flashed through Amy’s eyes before a smile chased it away. “I have a better idea, actually.”

“Oh?”

“You could be Mrs. Claus.”

“Matching could work,” Rose mused.

“I meant a little more literally,” Amy said. “Kinda want to marry you, if you’re alright with that.”

“I am more than alright with that!” Rose exclaimed. “I can’t  _ believe _ you’re proposing while dressed like Santa.”

“Bit spur of the moment,” Amy admitted. “Was going to do it on Christmas but this was too perfect. I can ask properly with the ring later.”

“This was perfect,” Rose agreed. “I love you.”

“I love you too,” she said before leaning in for a kiss.


End file.
